wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Sablonvita:Npcbox/Archive 1
I created this by modifying the Template:Npcbox. Tell me what you think, I'm going to put it in the mob boilerplate and if anyone has any issues with it, fix it or let me know. Just somethin I've been messing around with. --[[User:Jiyambi|']]' talk || 02:11, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Titles usually don't appear on unnamed mobs. --Pcj (T• ) }|time| 02:52, 29 June 2007 (UTC)|}} 02:52, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::Ya, I explained that in the mob boilerplate where I put this, but I will add a brief explanation here too. I wanted the mobbox to be as versatile as possible, so it could be used for named mobs if someone wanted to. Thats why I put in title, gender, faction, etc.--[[User:Jiyambi|']]' talk || 03:06, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Pet Stats I just wanted to say that the new pet block looks very nice and thank Gryphon for adding it, it was beyond my meager abilities. -- 20:42, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Category I changed the automatic categories to only categorize for "balance" pets, rather than both balance pets and hunter pets. This avoids a double category, as all the "balance" categories are in the hunter pet category. -- 01:29, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Use or not to use Since Pcj merged the two (mobbox and npcbox), Couldn't we mark this one as do not use. And just convert the mobboxes to npcboxes when you come upon them. 00:35, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :I would say that's a good idea... Um, make sure it says somewhere on this page how to convert the one or two parameters on mobbox to npcbox parameters; other than that, sounds good to me. --Sky (t · · w) 00:41, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, done... not sure if I missed a parameter, but I got the important ones. 01:00, 22 March 2008 (UTC) How not to deprecate Do not cause articles to become unreadable. EVER. I have removed the way way over the top information being put in articles (and breaking them). 16:53, 15 April 2008 (UTC) They are all gone. There is not a single mobbox left except the example. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :I see about 25 links or so, and 2 or 3 transclusions not in the main space. You think you can run just a find and replace for the links still present? --Sky (t · · w) 02:14, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's strange, they aren't on the pages that include deprecated templates list, I'll check it out. How do you find links? -- Arcanedeath 03:16, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::On the left side of the window just below the google search is a toolbox, one of the links is called 'What links here'. Simply click on that from the page you want to know what links there. Very nice tool it is. 03:23, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::The transclusions are gone now. Only one link actually suggested using mobbox and I left a comment there. I suggest disabling the functionality of mobbox and leaving the documentation incase anyone is interested about what it was. -- Arcanedeath 03:39, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Done. -- Arcanedeath 03:47, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Good thought. I'll add a deprecated tag for the time being, until I have the time to go through the links with AWB or something. --Sky (t · · w) 06:00, 2 May 2008 (UTC)